Concediendo un regalo
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Lemmon. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Shikamaru e Ino no sabe que regalarle... Ella pide alguna pista y él, después de la insistencia de la rubia, decide como regalo complacer sus sentidos... ShikaIno


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**También este es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de Shikamaru jeje...**

**Y a estás alturas todavía no se si va a ser Lime o Lemmon ^^U**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Concediendo un regalo.**

**Capitulo Único.**

**-**

**-**

-Es que Shika, en serio que no se que puedo regalarte- dijo la llamativa rubia, mientras se acostaba a un lado de su perezoso novio. Shikamaru acababa de llegar de una misión y ella no había podido evitar buscarlo en cuánto se entero.

Cosa que no fue díficil, por que Shikamaru siempre que llegaba de una misión se sentaba junto a un árbol a las afuera de Konoha. Además había otra cosa que la tenía casi al borde de la desesperación; en dos días iba a ser el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y ella no sabía que regalarle.

-Lo que sea esta bien, Ino- dijo Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso dices ahora, pero eso no es verdad. El año pasado te enojaste por que te regale una playera- Ino se cruzó de brazos molesta por que Shikamaru no le hacía caso, pero ante esta acusación Shikamaru se sentó en el pasto, mientras la miraba sorpresivamente.

-¡Era de color ROSA, Ino!- exclamo Shikamaru como si eso explicara su punto, pero Ino no se iba a dejar avasallar.

-No era cualquier rosa, Shikamaru. Era de color rosa pálido, un color más claro y en esos momentos ese color estaba de moda para lo hombres- le explicó Ino como si se tratara de un bébe.

-Para los gays- murmuró para sí Shikamaru, si Ino se enteraba de lo que acababa de decir, seguramente lo golpearía muy fuerte.

Ino continuó.

-Además también era negra, la recuerdo perfectamente, una sexy playera negra con líneas rosadas, así que era lo suficientemente masculino para ti, ¿no?

-No lo suficiente- aseguró el castaño mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el pasto. Era una pesadilla el solo imaginarse como se burlarían sus amigos- principalmente Naruto-, al verlo portar una camisa con "líneas" rosas. Bueno, aunque Naruto no sabía mucho de colores precisamente, él que vestía siempre de color anaranjado. Además, nadie le aseguraba si era una playera negra con líneas rosas, o si era rosa con líneas negras.

Había una gran diferencia.

-Por eso mismo te digo que este año, deberías decirme que quieres de regalo. No pienso aceptar que otra vez dures una semana enfadado por tu regalo- dijo finalmente Ino, negándose la posibilidad de discutir sobre la playera negra con líneas rosas- o al revés-, que le había regalado a Shikamaru.

-Ino, estoy cansado. Acabo de llegar de una misión difícil y sólo quiero descansar- se quejo Shikamaru-. No quiero pensar en que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Vamos Shikamaru no puede ser tan difícil decidir que quieres de regalo. No me digas que eres tan perezoso, que te da flojera pensar en eso. Es algo para ti, para que lo disfrutes- y suavemente le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Ante esa acción, para sorpresa de Ino, Shikamaru no dijo nada, se quedo pensando con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Esta bien problemática. El día de mi cumpleaños, cae este viernes, yo tengo el día libre de misiones y mis padres no van a estar en la casa. Ven a mi casa a cenar y ahí me darás mi regalo de cumpleaños- y después de eso, sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó consternada Ino.

-Yo te diré ese día que vas a hacer, para hacerme pasar un muy feliz cumpleaños.

E inesperadamente coloco su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia, para dormir un rato, así que Ino comenzó a a jugar con el cabello de Shikamaru, haciendo que se adormeciera, aún más rápido. Estaba muy cansado, aunque el solo hecho de pensar en lo que se le había ocurrido, lo llenaba de energía.

Energía que debía guardar para el viernes.

-

-

Ino no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Estaba en frente de la casa de Shikamaru, a las nueve de la noche. Había convencido a su padre que iba a pasar la noche con Sakura, así que eso no representaba ningún problema. Lo que le inquietaba es que no sabía por que Shikamaru le había pedido que fuera a su casa a esa hora, y sin ningún regalo. Demonios, el regalo del año pasado si debió de haberlo asustado mucho, ya que al parecer, para este año su presencia, era lo único que había pedido el castaño.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta con desgana. Solo portaba un pantalón negro y una playera blanca. Bostezo y se aparto para que Ino pudiera entrar a la casa. En el comedor estaba dispuesta una rápida cena que consistía en Onigiris. Ino pasó de la cena y se concentró en tratar de besar a Shikamaru. Y para su sorpresa, Shikamaru no lo permitió.

-Vamos Ino, tenemos que cenar.

-Pero Shika...- se quejó Ino, mientras Shikamaru la conducía a la mesa.

-Tenemos que cenar problemática... Además lo necesitaremos.

Ante la insinuación, Ino acepto y se sentaron a cenar, sin intercambiar palabras, sin dejar de mirarse. Cuando terminaron, dejaron todo en la mesa, y Shikamaru llevo a la rubia a su habitación. Ino se sentó en la cama, mientras Shikamaru cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a una caja que se encontraba sobre una mesa. Después de tomarla, se acerco a Ino, hizo que se levantara de la cama y le dijo.

-Hoy le vas a hacer un regalo a mis sentidos. Los vas a deleitar. Eso quiero de regalo- dijo seductoramente Shikamaru, más Ino lo miró sin entender muy bien que hacer.

Shikamaru la condujo al cuarto de baño que esta adyacente a su habitación, le tendío la caja que había recogido y le dijo:

-Primero empezaremos con la vista- y después cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a la rubia dentro.

El mientras tanto, se dirigió al estéreo que estaba en su cuarto, a lado de la cama y puso una melodía lenta. La favorita de él y de Ino por que _es nuestra canción Shika. _

Adentró del baño Ino destapó la caja que le había entregado, encontrándose con algunas prendas. Se extraño y cuando saco las "prendas" se sonrojo. Las prendas consistían en un tanga, corsé con broches que servía para unirlo a las medias a medio muslo que se encontraban ahí y unos zapatos de tacón alto y fino.

Todo en rojo.

Ino se quedo contemplando las prendas durante unos minutos y no reacciono hasta que escucho la melodía que ella había catalogado como _su _canción. Así que decidida a llevar a cabo los planes de Shikamaru- por ser su regalo, claro-, se coloco la sexy vestimenta escogida por su novio y salió del baño.

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en la cama, con lo que parecía un refractario. Se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

-Mi vista acaba de ser deleitada- dijo después de unos momentos de contemplación. Aparto el refractario y se acerco a Ino, y la tomó por la cintura.

La empezó a acariciar con sensual lentitud mientras Ino colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Shikamaru. Pero él no la besó. Ino lo miró un poco exasperada, hasta que Shikamaru decidió explicarse un poco mejor.

-Mi oído lo está siendo justamente ahora y al parecer lo va a ser durante un buen rato- le susurró mientras la conducía a la cama y la acostaba.

Comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Ino con dedicación mientras la veía fijamente, sin besarla en ningún momento. Solo acariciando por todas partes, prolongando el placer y las ansias de ambos por compartir un beso. Pero él no la complació.

Continuó acariciando, mejillas, cuello, pechos estómago, piernas. Ino gimió.

-Tacto, deleitado- murmuró cerca de oído mientras escondía el rostro entre los cabellos de la mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba suspirando. Continuó acariciándola y exhalando fuerte, su olfato se llenó por completo del olor a lirios que rodeaba todo el cabello de Ino.

Gimió.

-Hueles delicioso- dijo ahora cerca de su boca. Ino, gimió exasperada por lo que de un rápido movimiento colocó a Shikamaru bajo ella, y con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo:

-Estamos con el sentido del tacto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ino mientras comenzaba a frotarse sobre la erección de Shikamaru.

Él solo alcanzó a asentir, perdido en la sensación del cuerpo de Ino sobre él.

-Pero Shika, nos saltamos algo- él la miró interrogante-. Creo sinceramente que tu tacto no ha sido completamente saciado, y tus ojos, todavía tiene mucho por ver- para frustración de Shikamaru, Ino se levantó y se coloco enfrente de él que la veía tendido en la cama.

Lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero los tacones, las medias, el corsé, el tanga. Todo con extremada lentitud. Shikamaru suspiro. Ese definitivamente era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Ino se acerco y se colocó de nuevo sobre él, con el propósito de desvestirlo, cosa que era muy fácil, dejándolo solo en boxer. Shikamaru acariciaba como poseso la espalda, las caderas, los pechos, las piernas de la mujer. Ino tenía razón, lo mejor era acariciar su piel libre de obstáculos y definitivamente todavía les quedaban cosas por experimentar. Justo cuando Ino se inclinaba a besarlo, Shikamaru rodó sobre sí, para dejar a Ino de nuevo debajo de él. Se asomo a ver hacía el piso, levanto el refractario y lo coloco en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Cierra los ojos- ordenó el hombre.

Ino obedeció y cerro los ojos, esperando. Y de pronto sintió algo golpeando sobre sus labios. Olía delicioso, así que sin dudarlo, abrió la boca y mordió. Gimió mientras se deleitaba. Fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Algo simplemente delicioso.

Todavía no terminaba con la fruta cuando Shikamaru junto por fin sus labios, compartiendo un beso apasionado, marcado por la necesidad ante el hecho de haber esperado tanto por compartir algo que para algunos ya era algo tan mundano.

Oh, que equivocados estaban. Un beso era lo mejor y más si se daba después de tanta espera como era ese caso. Ambos gimieron ante el deleite que sintieron al rozar sus bocas, entrelazar sus lenguas, con el dulce sabor de las fresas y el chocolate en sus bocas, ya que Shikamaru se había comido lo que quedaba de la fruta mordida por Ino. Se exploraban con dedicación. Mientras duraba el beso, Shikamaru se dedico a acariciar las piernas de Ino, mientras una la levantaba a la altura de sus caderas para buscar una mejor conexión.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, se separaron en busca del aliento perdido, mientras que sus manos seguían trabajando.

Cinco sentidos deleitados.

Shikamaru, entusiasmando aparto el tanga que Ino todavía tenía, mientras que la rubia se dedicaba a quitarle el boxer. Una rápida y profunda penetración.

Paraíso.

Ambos gimieron mientras Shikamaru comenzaba el vaivén tan bien conocido para ellos, ambos deseosos, felices, se movían en un baile primitivo, que hacía que su sangre se calentara. Suspiros y gemidos entrelazados… algún jadeo. Hasta que todo estallo a su alrededor, como prueba de las más básica y gratificante unión.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shika- dijo Ino después de unos momentos, con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su pecho-. Y si son tan gratificantes como este, que cumplas muchos más.

Shikamaru solo sonrió orgulloso, abrazo Ino, para terminar dormidos, con brazos y piernas entrelazadas, mientras murmuraba:

-Gracias, problemática. Te quiero

-Yo también, Shika- expresó Ino, ya más dormida que despierta.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!! Bien, aquí esta la entrega de este proyecto que tenía en mente desde el jueves, pero por cuestiones de tarea no pude entregar hasta hoy. Bueno, jeje termino siendo un lemmon y espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Ya saben se acepta de todo._

_Mañana a más tardar- ejem, espero-, subiré otro con motivo al cumpleaños de Ino. Bueno me despido de todos deseando que les haya gustado. Saludos y Buena vibra._

_Ilusión-chan_


End file.
